Frank West
The protagonist of Dead Rising, Frank West is an overly zealous freelance photographer and photojournalist. Originally coming to Willamette for the "scoop of a lifetime", Frank at first thinks that an incident he witnesses with a helicopter pilot is a simple riot. However, he quickly discovers the truth is far worse. Throughout the game, Frank attempts to uncover the truth behind the zombie outbreak by investigating recent events and questioning characters that he finds trapped in the mall. Normally an "Average Joe", Frank is forced to take on the role of hero and rescue the many people trapped within various sections of the mall. In Dead Rising, when asked if he knows how to use a gun, Frank utters his famous line, "I've covered wars, you know." Story Frank, after arriving by helicopter, becomes stranded at the Willamette Shopping Mall. Once inside the mall, he goes into the Entrance Plaza and finds many survivors. One of them tells him the mall is infested with zombies. While in the Entrance Plaza, he briefly sees a Hispanic woman, who leaves when they make eye contact. The mall is eventually breached when Lindsay Harris opens the doors to get to her dog, Madonna. Many of the survivors die, but Frank manages to escape upstairs into the security room. Once there, he meets Jessica McCarney, Brad Garrison, and Otis Washington. Brad leaves for supplies, and Frank follows him for a scoop, armed with a handgun given to him to Jessie. When Frank finds Brad, he is ambushed by Carlito Keyes, who manages to escape after the fight. Frank convinces Brad to let him cover the story when he shows him a picture of the man he is looking for, Dr. Barnaby, who refuses to leave the area he is barricaded in until it is safe for him to leave. Later, Brad and Frank find that Barnaby has been captured by Carlito. After a second confrontation with Carlito Keyes, Brad is injured and Carlito escapes yet again. Frank and Brad manage to bring Barnaby back, but Brad passes out from his injuries. Jessie then asks Frank to acquire a first aid kit for Brad from the pharmacy in the supermarket. While Frank is searching for the medical kit, he is attacked by the insane manager, Steven Chapman. Frank manages to defeat Chapman and, in the process, saves a woman from captivity. It is hinted she was looking for medicine as well. Frank notices that she is the same woman he met in the Entrance Plaza. When Frank offer to help her, she quickly gets angry and runs off. Dr. Barnaby finally awakens, but refuses to talk to anyone with Frank there, calling him "paparazzi". Frank then sees the woman he had confronted in the supermarket, Isabela Keyes, on the monitor. Frank eventually finds her and she attacks him on a motorcycle. Once Frank defeats her, she claims the zombie parasite came from Santa Cabeza and that Carlito is her brother. Isabela says she will talk Carlito into surrendering and agrees to meet him at a rendezvous point. As Frank is waiting at the designated place, Isabela bursts through the door with a zombie close behind. After it is killed, Frank thinks that she has been bitten, but Isabela says it is really a gunshot wound from her brother. She is then taken back to the security room for questioning in lieu of Carlito. When Brad is interrogating her, she tells him if he wants answers to ask the person who was the head of the Santa Cabeza Research Facility; Dr. Barnaby. Just after she reveals this, Jessica is attacked by Barnaby. After a brief struggle, Barnaby reveals that the zombies were accidentally created in an attempt at mass producing cattle. He then transforms into one of the undead, and is killed by Brad. Isabela explains that Carlito was planning on blowing up the mall, which would release the zombie plague beyond Willamette. Now against her brother's cause, Isabela devises a plan to disarm the explosives. Once they succeed in preventing the mall's destruction, Brad is killed after Carlito shoves him into a room full of zombies. Once back, Isabela and Frank go to her brother's hideout, but Isabela cannot crack his password. Carlito is then captured and fatally wounded by Larry Chiang, a pyschopathic butcher. Before dying from his wounds, Carlito gives Frank his locket to give to Isabela. Frank returns to Isabela and gives her the locket which contains the password to his computer. After the landlines are open, Jessie is able to contact the government. Afterwards, Jessie calls Frank and sadly informs Frank the military will come at midnight to kill everything and everyone, so the incident will be forgotten. The survivors saved by Frank escape via helicopter piloted by Otis, but Frank and Isabela are left behind. Jessie, now herself a zombie, attacks Frank and he is forced to kill her. In the "true ending" of Dead Rising, Isabela helps temporarily subdue Frank's infection from the struggle and escapes with him out of Willamette. Other Appearances Frank West became available as a playable character in the PC version of Lost Planet: Extreme Condition, which was released on July 16, 2007. If the player desires, Frank can also be chosen wearing the armor of Mega Man X. Frank also appears (with Servbots and his Mega Man X's suit) in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. He even shares a hyper combo called 'Dead Rising'. Which shares the name of his original series. Like in the original, Frank was a hidden character in Lost Planet 2. Gallery Image:EarlyFrank.png|Early Promotional Art Image:DeadRisingWiiFrank.png|''Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop'' Image:LPECFrankWest.png|''Lost Planet: Extreme Condition'' Image:FrankWestMMX.png|''Lost Planet: Extreme Condition'' Image:TatsuCapFrank.png|''Tatsunoko vs Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars'' Image:IveCoveredWars.png|With Jessie: "I've covered wars, you know." Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Characters